Una historia más
by Sakura-Chibi58
Summary: Primer Fanfic - "¿Es posible olvidar a la persona que mas hemos querido en nuestra vida y seguir adelante?" Es difícil y lo sé, no porque lo viví, sino porque lo presencie… - Denme una oportunidad, por favor n n
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Idea original de Laura Aldana**

* * *

**Una historia más**

**Prologo**

Existen todo tipo de historias, sobre seres fantásticos con grandes poderes que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa que se propongan, de personas que poseen grandes cualidades: como el canto o el baile, personajes que tiene grandes cargos, como el ser príncipe o princesa… o simplemente que sean ricos y vivan en grandes mansiones, personas que están en nuestra imaginación… que después de pasar por grandes problemas son considerados héroes o heroínas y viven un final feliz…

¿Sera cierto?

¿Por qué no relatar una historia con personajes normales? Con personas comunes y corrientes, que han logrado varias cosas, tan simples para algunas, tan importantes para otras, personas que han logrado muchas cosas con el simple hecho de salir adelante, que pasan desapercibidas ante los demás quienes jamás se enteran de los grandes que son

La historia que les relatare no es una historia feliz, todo lo contrario, si hay romance y amistad, pero también hay dolor y sufrimiento… Desde el día que escuche dicha historia me he preguntado "¿Cómo es posible curar un corazón lastimado?" "¿Habrá cura?" y si la hay "¿Cuál es?"

Y la más importante "¿Es posible olvidar a la persona que mas hemos querido en nuestra vida y seguir adelante?" Es difícil y lo sé, no porque lo viví, sino porque lo presencie…

Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara tengo 15 años y acabo de ingresar a la preparatoria, ahí es donde conocí a un par de primos muy extraños, primero llamaron mi atención para después hacerme amiga de los dos, pero esta historia no trata sobre mí, sino de las dificultades que pase para poder estar con la persona a la que quiero… y la historia que estoy a punto de contar es tan solo una historia más.

* * *

**Hola, mucho gusto, soy nueva así que este es mi primer Fanfic n_n bueno espero que les haya gustado el prologo, mañana subiré el primer capitulo**

**Por cierto esta historia es idea original de Lau-neesan. Gracias por tu ayuda neesan ^-^**

**Nos leemos**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Idea original de Laura Aldana**

**Una historia más**

**Capitulo 1**

_No recuerdo haber sentido una noche tan fría como esta…_

_No recuerdo haber llorado tanto desde el día en que Hotaru me conto toda su historia…_

_No recuerdo… no recuerdo nada, o mejor dicho quiero olvidar, ahora sé cómo se sentía, el dolor, el sufrimiento de haber perdido a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida._

_Ahora lo entiendo… entiendo la soledad por la que ambos pasaron… pero creí que todo había terminado o había sido superado, pero no fue así, ya que al ver a una de las personas más importantes para mí, en el suelo, con sangre alrededor, sin respirar. Me doy cuenta que nada cambio… tan solo fue reprimido por años, tan solo esa persona quería llegar a este día, lo dijo, pero no quise creer._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_[Años antes]_

- Nos vemos en la salida – dijo mi madre mientras se alejaba de mí, al parecer no le importa dejarme aquí en una escuela nueva en la cual predominan los delincuentes

- Si – susurro con tristeza, cruzo las puertas de la preparatoria, hoy es mi primer día aquí, hace unos meses mis padres se separaron y mi hermano, mi madre y yo tuvimos que cambiar de domicilio, ya que mi padre nos corrió de la casa, actualmente nuestra situación económica no es muy favorable.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela tratando de encontrar alguna persona que se pueda hacer mi amiga, sin embargo la mayoría me intimidan con su mirada. Así que me alejo del patio principal y me dirijo a uno de los tantos jardines que se encuentran escondidos gracias a los edificios.

- ¿En serio? No puedo creer que se haya metido con ella, todos saben que ella es de temer – dicen unos chicos tras de mí, veo que se dirigen a uno de los jardines así que por pura curiosidad los sigo

- Además su primo da miedo, si alguien se mete en la pelea estoy seguro que él también lo hará – seguían su conversación

Sinceramente no me sorprende ya que la fama de esta escuela no es muy buena, así que las peleas deben ser diarias aquí. A lo lejos veo un grupito de personas, me acerco y trato de pasar entre ellas, pero es demasiado difícil, así que gracias a un huequito logro ver lo que pasa y me doy cuenta que no estaba equivocada, es una pelea

- Te dije que me las pagarías – decía una chica de cabello castaño – Crees que puedes manejar a todos, solo por que los maestros están de tu lado, pero eso se acaba ahora – se acerco a la otra chica que no se movía para nada

- No molestes – contesto una chica pelinegra y de ojos violetas, era la primera vez que veía a una persona sin expresión alguna en su rostro, solo miraba fijamente a la otra como si no pasara nada pero estaba a punto de pelearse ¿no?

Vi perfectamente como la chica castaña se abalanzo a la pelinegra sosteniéndola de los cabellos, pero la chica de ojos violetas la tumbo fácilmente y en el suelo comenzó a golpearla, retrocedí cuando los chicos que estaban de espectadores comenzaron a correr a separarlas y era obvio porque… la chica castaña estaba siendo molida a golpes por la pelinegra

Me quede de pie, no supe que hacer, la chica pelinegra se veía sin expresión alguna, pero cuando comenzó a pelear se veía en su mirada un odio muy profundo. Una inquietud comenzó a invadirme, tenía miedo pero también tenía curiosidad por esa persona

- Quítate niña – me empujaron, voltee para enfrentar a mi agresor, pero me tranquilice cuando vi que el chico era más alto que yo, no era tan estúpida como para enfrentarme a una persona así, sin embargo su mirada carmesí me atrapo, pero me di cuenta que contaba con la misma indiferencia que la de la chica

Me aparte sin decir nada, tenía miedo pero también curiosidad, el chico paso frente a mi pero pude sentir como su mirada me seguía.

- Ahí esta – dijo un chico rubio que acompañaba al chico de mirada carmesí, quien rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde ambas chicas peleaban y logro hacer lo que pocos trataron de hacer, sostener a la chica pelinegra y separarla de la castaña

Ambos se miraron fijamente, pero rápidamente la pelinegra lo empujo para apartarlo y se alejo del lugar mientras arreglaba su uniforme, nadie dijo nada, nadie siguió a la chica ni levantaron a la castaña.

Lentamente me aleje de las personas y mientras los demás se detraían con la llegada del chico de ojos carmesí yo, aun sin saber por qué, seguí a la chica de ojos color violeta.

**Continuará**

**Primer capítulo . espero que la historia sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a Gaby34355 (sabes siempre me ha agradado tu forma de dejar comentarios, siempre que leía los fanfics de neesan , leia también tus cometarios) y a Sakura9464 mi neesan por comentar (a pesar de que es tu idea) **

**Se suponía que actualizaría antes, pero Lau-neesan no me quiso prestar su laptop y aparte me dejo muchos problemas de matemáticas, es muy duro tenerla de tutora, bueno espero actualizar en la semana **

**Nos leemos **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Idea original de Laura Aldana**

**Una historia más**

**Capítulo II**

- Hola – susurre cuando me encontré cerca de la chica de ojos color violeta, sin embargo ella no volteo a verme, al parecer era más entretenido ver las hojas de los arboles caer – Mi nombre es Mikan – insistí

- Eres una niña de primero ¿Verdad? – por fin hablo la pelinegra pero el tono de voz era de indiferencia

- Si – conteste con alegría

- Se ve, si no fuera así no estarías aquí – dijo levantándose del pasto, estaba a punto de irse pero la detuve

- Sabes, me toco en el grupo B… Pero no sé dónde queda ese salón ¿sabes donde es? - trate de llevar una conversación amena con ella, pero al ver como fruncía el ceño me di cuenta que no sería así

- No soy tu nana niña – casi me grito y después se alejo de mí. Me quede ahí de pie mientras veía como su espalda desaparecía gracia a la distancia, después de unos segundos decidí buscar mi salón, pero tropecé en los pasillos con una chica

- Lo siento – me disculpe rápidamente, la chica sonrió

- No te preocupes, yo también estaba un poco distraída – me extendió la mano – me llamo Misaki – tome su mano con una sonrisa

- Mikan – conteste, por fin veía a alguien normal en la escuela, además me dijo que ella se encontraba en el mismo grupo que yo, así que ambas buscamos el salón – Se arman muchos líos por aquí ¿verdad? – me comento Misaki

- Eh… si – conteste recordando a la chica pelinegra

- Pero tendremos que acostumbrarnos, además me sorprende que Hotaru se metiera en problemas siendo el primer día de clases – así que ese era el nombre de la chica pelinegra

- Hotaru… ¿La conoces? – Misaki sonrió

- Claro, aunque es de segundo año, pero si la conozco – así que era mayor, por esa razón me trato como a una niña – Es famosa aquí, dicen que en sus primeros días de la secundaria era una chica tranquila y estudiosa, pero después se volvió una chica problema – llegamos al salón y ambas buscamos un par de bancas cerca

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dije volteando hacia ella

- Asistimos a la misma secundaria, cuando yo entre a la misma escuela que ella, ya había cambiado, dicen que la molestaban mucho por ser tan callada, aunque su primo la defendía, pero un día, a final del año peleo con una chica de su salón y de ahí se volvió historia – Misaki dejo sus cosas a un lado

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte

- Pues dicen que en la pelea, logro derribar a la chica y la tomo de los cabellos golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo – Di un grito de sorpresa – pero no te preocupes, la chica sigue viva, pero le lastimo el cuello, de ahí comenzó todo – dijo Misaki suspirando

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué no la expulsan? – dije con un poco de miedo

- No pueden, primero porque la chica es capaz de derramar lagrimas de cocodrilo cuando se lo propone y todos le creen, y segundo porque es una chica talento, no les conviene deshacerse de ella teniendo en cuenta el bajo rendimiento de la escuela, además para todo tiene una escusa – me encojo de hombros

- Ya veo, me imagino que su primo es igual – comente

- Si y no – contesto Misaki con una sonrisa – Natsume es diferente a ella, si se mete en problemas, pero como cualquier otro chico – recargue mi rostro entre mis manos – pero eso sí, es un chico solitario, a Hotaru la veras con muchas chicas alrededor, pero a Natsume solo con Ruka, no deja que las chicas se acerquen a él – Misaki suspiro

Después de nuestra pequeña conversación, llego el maestro así que decidimos guardar silencio.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Solo voy al baño – avise a Misaki cuando ambas salimos a la hora del receso

- Este bien – contesto mientras le daba una mordida a su rico emparedado, la verdad era una excusa ya que después de que Misaki me preguntara que iba a comer no sabía que decirle, la verdad ni yo misma lo sabía

Camine por los pasillos de la escuela que estaban llenos de chicos y chicas platicando alegremente, hasta llegar al final, por la ventana pude ver en el jardín trasero a una chica de cabello negro tirada a la sombra de un árbol

Era ella

Decidí bajar para encontrarme con ella

Tenía miedo, pero curiosidad a la vez… algo había en esa persona que me atraía, el verla ver al cielo me hizo darme cuenta que su mirada no era como otras veces… no había indiferencia ni odio, solo ternura y una gran soledad

- ¿Qué quieres? – salte por el susto que me provoco, al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi

- Nada – conteste con miedo, ella sonrió

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – dijo mientras le daba un trago a su jugo

- N…No – tartamudee cuando vi como sacaba un emparedado, tenía hambre, fije mi mirada en su comida y ella soltó una carcajada

- ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto en un tono burlón, yo solo agache la mirada, solo escuche como eran pisadas las hojas secas y ese ruido se acercaba a mi – Toma – alce la mirada y me encontré con una Hotaru ofreciéndome la mitad de su emparedado

Mis ojos brillaron – Gracias – dije con una sonrisa tomando el emparedado, no era tan tonta como para desperdiciarlo, cuando di la primera mordida vi como la pelinegra volvía a su lugar mientras bebía de su jugo, en cambio yo ahora tenía sed

- ¿También tienes sed? – Pregunto con ironía Hotaru, yo sonreí con las mejillas rojas – Bueno – suspiro – toma – ofreció su jugo

- Gracias – volví a agradecer y me senté a su lado – es agradable este lugar – comente

- Si, me gusta porque no hay nadie alrededor – contesto con una sonrisa

Pasaron los minutos, yo ya no hable ni ella tampoco, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas de los arboles que se movían por el aire

- ¿Te vas? – dije al ver a Hotaru de pie

- sí, tengo que volver con mis "amigas" – dijo haciendo sus dedos comillas, al parecer no las apreciaba mucho, agache la mirada, aunque no hablamos nada me sentía triste el verla partir – Pero mañana vendré aquí a comer un pay de zarzamora – comento mientras se alejaba

Yo sonreí, me estaba invitando a comer nuevamente, al parecer la chica fría y agresiva de la que me hablo Misaki no existía, camine hacia el salón y me encontré con mi nueva amiga platicando con otras chicas

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Misaki con malestar

Yo alegremente le platique sobre Hotaru y que realmente ella no era como la describían, Misaki frunció el ceño – Es una persona seria, pero es muy cómodo estar cerca de ella – termine mi relato mientras me sentaba en mi banca

- No deberías de acercarte a ella – amenazo Misaki, yo borre mi sonrisa de los labios – Es muy peligrosa, además es muy hipócrita – dijo mientras vi como las demás chicas la apoyaban

Cuando se escucho la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso, yo me limite a no contestar y sacar mi cuaderno, tal vez Misaki tenía razón, Hotaru era peligrosa, pero ¿Por qué lo es? ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella para que sea así?

Suspire mientras esperaba a que terminara mi primer día de clases

**Continuará**

**Segundo capitulo . gracias por sus comentarios a Floor Sakura, lice y mi neesan Sakura9464 XD gracias por su apoyo ^. ^ espero que sea de su agrado esta historia, por cierto Floor Sakura gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero sabes a pesar de que tengo 17 años no tengo face raro ¿verdad? es que tengo otros ideales, además de que la compu que utilizo no es mía, así que no tiene sentido, pero gracias **

**Esto es todo, neesan no es que sean duras tus tutorías, es solo que eres muy estricta pero aun así me ayudas a pasar mis materias y te lo agradezco mucho . **

**Nos leemos **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Idea original de Laura Aldana**

**Una historia más**

**Capítulo III**

- Ya llegue – anuncie desde la entrada de mi casa

- Hermana – saludo el pequeño Kei desde la cocina – Mamá no está… fue a trabajar, dijo que llegaría por la noche – yo solté un suspiro, la verdad es que a mi madre no le importa dejar solo en la casa a mi hermano menor, se que ella tiene que trabajar… pero también debe cuidar de nosotros, hoy no fue a recogerme en la salida

- Esta bien… ¿Tienes hambre? – mi hermano asintió, así que me fui a la cocina

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases? – dijo el pequeño Kei sentándose en la pequeña mesa de la cocina

- Supongo que bien… - conteste con un poco de duda, después de unos minutos termine la sencilla comida que le daría a mi hermano y ambos nos dispusimos a comer… hasta que fue la hora de dormir.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Buenos días – salude a mi madre quien estaba en la cocina preparando seguramente el desayuno

- Mmm ya despertaste – contesto mi madre con indiferencia – Iré a dejar a tu hermano a la escuela, supongo que tu podrás ir sola – comento mi madre mientras me servía el desayuno, yo solo me limite a asentir… mientras menos contacto tuviera con ella, mejor.

Así que tome mis cosas y me dirijo a la escuela, a veces pienso que ese lugar es mi salvación, aunque los estudios no se me dan muy bien y mucho menos las amistades y de eso me pude dar cuenta cuando me despedí ayer de Misaki quien al parecer ya se había hecho muy buena amiga de las otras chicas.

Suspire… "¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan difícil?" pensé, estaba arte de mi vida y de las personas que me rodean, hay ocasiones en las que me gustaría salir corriendo y no parar hasta que me canse

- Hotaru… - susurre al ver a la chica pelinegra salir de la panadería que se encuentra a una cuadra de la escuela, al parecer ha comprado algo ya que lleva un paquete en las manos – Hola –salude acercándome a ella

Ella volteo hacia mí y me observo fijamente - ¿Qué haces aquí enana? – pregunto guardando en su mochila (con mucho trabajo por cierto) el paquete que traía en las manos… esperen un momento ¿me dijo enana?

- ¿Por qué me dices así? Somos de la misma estatura – reclame acercándome aun más a ella pero al parecer ni me escucho…

- ¿Crees que mi mochila está muy pequeña? – Comentaba analizándola – Hubiera dejado el libro de historia en casa, tal vez así no se aplastaría mi pay – reflexionaba ¿Realmente esta es una chica inteligente?

- no escuchas a nadie que no seas tú ¿verdad? – dije con enojo pero al parecer no le importaba lo que dijera

- Aja – contesto alejándose con dirección a la escuela, yo corrí tras ellas… permanecimos en silencio durante el camino hasta que vimos a una chica corriendo hacia nosotras

- ¡Hotaru! – grito la chica al llegar a nosotras

- ¿Qué haces Ana? – contesto la pelinegra con la misma indiferencia que a mí, la chica frunció el ceño y se alejo un poco de nosotras

- Así es como recibes a tu mejor amiga – comento con dramatismo - Esta bien… Está bien – se consoló ella misma – ¿Sabes? Ya regrese con Koko – Sin embargo Hotaru la paso de largo

- En primera, tú no eres mi mejor amiga y en segunda… eso a mí que me importa – dijo Hotaru con indiferencia alejándose de nosotras y entrando a la escuela, sin embargo yo me quede ahí con la chica de cabello rosa quien comenzó a gritar como loca

- ¿Por cierto, quien eres tú? – me pregunto, yo me asuste un poco… esta persona es bipolar, pero la verdad al ver como es Hotaru… no deben sorprenderme sus amigas, me limito a salir corriendo de ahí dejando a la chica sola

Llegue corriendo a mi salón y me encontré con Misaki y las demás chicas… - Hola – salude tratando de recuperar el aliento

- Hola Mikan… - contesto mi compañera, casi amiga sonriendo, después de algunas presentaciones con las chicas nuevas, me dedique a contarle mi aventura a Misaki, sin embargo al parecer a ella no le agrado la anécdota

- - No deberías acércate a ella – dijo una chica de cabello negro que se encontraba a un lado mío… - Bueno, mi hermana la conoce aunque van en diferentes grupos… ella es mala además de que se la pasa envidiando a mi hermana, no es capaz de asimilar que mi hermana es mejor – termino de decir la chica mientras se acariciaba su cabello

- ¿En serio? – Dude – a mi me parece que le da igual todo – comente con una sonrisa… una persona que prefiere comer que estudiar… no creo que se mate tanto en el estudio

- Pues eso es lo que dice mi hermana – bien al parecer la chica se ha enojado y el ambiente se ha vuelto algo tenso, suspire por segunda vez en la mañana, lo mejor será no pelear, además ¿A mí que me interesa que piensen eso de la chica de ojos violetas?

Me limite a hacer para lo que había venido… estudiar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Demonios – maldije cuando el profesor de matemáticas había salido (Por fin) de mi salón… la campana que anuncia el receso sonó y suspire con alivio

- Vamos Mikan – dijo Misaki con una sonrisa, al parecer quiere que vaya a comer con ella, pero…

- ¿Vendrá ella? – comento la chica pelinegra quien al parecer se llama Yuno, la verdad me intimido un poco su mirada fría, yo voltee a ver a mi amiga quien al parecer no sabía qué hacer

Sonreí… - anda ve, yo voy a comprar algo – dije para tranquilizarla… no me metería con la tal Yuno, no soy cobarde pero si muy precavida, Misaki asintió no muy convencida y se alejo con ellas

Cuando el salón se vació, me quede ahí en la banca, que mas daba también en mi otra escuela estaba sola… sola… entonces se me vino a la mente una persona… Salí corriendo hacia los jardines, pero tropecé nuevamente con alguien ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Alce la mirada para encontrarme con un par de ojos carmesí… "¡el primo!" grite en mi mente mientras me ponía de pie nuevamente – Perdón – casi grite al ver su ceño fruncido

Él solo lanzo un bufido y siguió su camino sin decirme nada… Al parecer me odia. Camine hacia las ventanas del pasillo para asomarme y ver si Hotaru se encontraba en el árbol… pero ahí no estaba

- Si la estas buscando… - llamo una voz tras de mí – Se encuentra acostada en la barda de piedra cerca de los salones de segundo – comento Natsume señalando con su mano la dirección. Sonreí y me acerque a él

- Muchas gracias – dije con una gran sonrisa… pero Natsume por alguna razón que desconozco desvió la mirada

- Vete… o se lo terminara – dijo para después dar la media vuelta e irse. Un poco confundida por su actitud fui a encontrarme con Hotaru

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Hasta que llegas – dijo Hotaru levantándose y ofreciéndome un pequeño paquete – estuve a punto de comerlo… pero mejor me comí la fruta que traía – señalo una bolsa

- ¿Traías mas comida en tu mochila? – pregunte sorprendida, ella sonrió

- Estudiar sin comer es imposible… además – dijo sacando un emparedado – si me mandan a estudiar por lo menos que me alimenten bien ¿no? – dio una mordida mientras yo me sentaba en la barda – Aunque esto me costó dejar mis libros de física y química – y quería dejar el de historia

Sonreí con nerviosismo… tal vez Hotaru sea la chica más extraña del mundo… una vez que termine el pedazo de pay la chica pelinegra me ofreció un pedazo de su emparedado…

¿Por qué hará esto? me pregunte ya que nadie es tan amable con una persona ¿o sí? – Es verdad – dijo Hotaru sacándome de mis pensamientos – Ahorita me toca matemáticas… tal vez me la salte – me sorprendí

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunte ella solo encogió los hombros

- Estoy aburrida – contesto mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la barda… ¿acaso no tiene miedo a caer?

- No hagas eso… - dije sosteniéndola de su uniforme, ella volteo a verme – si te caes te podrías lastimar – sin embargo ella soltó una risita

- No te preocupes… esta altura no te mata… si te lo diré yo – contesto, acaso ella… - mejor si entro – cambio de tema – así no me cansare, al contrario me quedare sentada en mi banca – comento volteándose, dándome la espalda

- Yo también odio las matemáticas – confesé terminando mi comida – Son tan difíciles, ¿no sé por qué se tienen que complicar la vida con tantos números? – tome el jugo, al parecer había tomado confianza muy pronto

- Yo no las odio, es solo que no me gusta estar en el salón… - contesto Hotaru con tono adormilado

- Es verdad, tú no tienes que preocuparte, tus papás han de estar orgullosos de ti – dije entre dientes, por alguna razón un sentimiento de envidia comenzó a invadirme, el cual me hizo sentirme culpable

- Huy si – contesto con sarcasmo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo sonó la campana - me voy – anuncio levantándose – por cierto… hay una niña llamada Yuno en tu salón, ten cuidado con ella – dijo despidiéndose, quise ir tras ella pero una chica llego corriendo a nosotras

- Hotaru ¡Ana!... – trato de decir – Las de tercero… - no entendí nada, pero al parecer Hotaru si ya que salió corriendo, yo me quede de pie… sola otra vez

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunto Misaki cuando regrese al salón…

- En… platicaba con alguien – pero unos chicos llegaron corriendo

- ¡Pelea! – Grito uno de ellos – El grupo A de segundo año se está peleando con unos de tercero… - dijo, todos íbamos a salir a ver pero un maestro nos regreso al salón y nos dijo que permaneciéramos ahí

Sabía que era ella, pero ¿Por qué?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Sonreí… jamás me di cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, jamás pude descubrir lo que realmente sentía y decía querer a esa persona… _

_Esa persona lo sabía, sabía lo que pasaría… bueno más bien ellos dos lo sabían, en cambio yo no… _

_- Uno de nosotros tenía que ir con ella – me consoló mientras estábamos dándole el ultimo adiós… - yo decidí permanecer a tu lado – dijo mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al igual que las mías… _

_Soy egoísta… pero ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Continuará**

**Tercer capítulo . gracias por leer a Sakura9464 (SAL- Chan ^^), Floor Sakura, Maiapop-chan, sakuraXmikan17, a Brenda y Fernanda por leer mi historia XD bueno espero que siga gustando**

**Nos leemos **


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Idea original de Laura Aldana**

**Una historia más**

**Capítulo IV**

- ¡Hotaru! – grite mientras corría tras ella, la pelinegra volteo y después siguió su camino ignorándome

- Déjala en paz – dijo una voz tras de mí – Siempre se pone así cuando pasa esto – voltee para encontrarme con una chica pelinegra y ojos azules – Me llamo Nonoko – extendió su mano

- Mikan – dije con una leve sonrisa - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – ella sonrió

- Veo que eres cercana a ella, es raro que ella le hable con otras personas – esta chica me agrada, pensé – Ana… robo un novio – soltó una sonrisa nerviosa – y la ex novia era de tercer año… digamos que quería cobrarse – comenzó a caminar a la salida y la seguí

- Hotaru la defendió – comente

- Si, pero ahora está enojada, porque ella odia pelearse por esas cosas – se detuvo frente a la puerta de la escuela – bueno mañana se le pasara… nos vemos – se despidió. Yo permanecí de pie en ese lugar… sin embargo sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro

- ¡Ha! – grite golpeando a la persona con mi mochila quien se quejo por el golpe

- ¡tonta! por poco me matas – me regaño Natsume sobándose la cabeza, me sonroje… ¡Y me sorprendo que Hotaru es agresiva!

- ¡Perdón! – Grite asustándolo – No te vi… además ¿por qué llegas así? – el sonrió y se sobo la cabeza

- Esta bien, no es para tanto… - volteo hacia otro lado - ¿Vas a tu casa? – me sorprendí

- S…si – tartamudee y me sonroje…

- Vamos – dijo empujándome hacia la dirección donde se encontraba mi hogar, durante el transcurso del camino iba nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico, además de que no era muy popular entre ellos… aunque no debo ilusionarme ya que solo me va a acompañar a casa, no hay nada malo en eso ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta que una chica a lo lejos nos estaba observando…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunte al chico que iba caminando a mi lado

- Pues la verdad solo quería platicar contigo sobre Hotaru – contesto el chico de ojos color carmesí mientras se ponía serio… - ¿Quieres ser amiga de mi prima? – pregunto mientras me veía directamente a los ojos, yo solo me limite a asentir y el sonrió – Hay cosas que debes saber sobre ella, aunque siento que aun es muy pronto para que lo sepas… solo te diré que tengas cuidado… aunque no lo creas Hotaru no es una persona muy fuerte – me sorprendí… es verdad yo soy igual que ella

- ¿Por qué ella siempre está sola? – pregunte, a mi no me gustaba la soledad… en cambio a ella, al parecer le fascinaba

- Digamos que a Hotaru le gusta mucho permanecer en el pasado… aunque no la culpo… - por un instante vi su mirada llena de tristeza… en ese momento comencé a preguntarme… ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con la pelinegra?

- Yo me voy por aquí – dije señalando el lado contrario de la calle, él sonrió y asintió… se acerco lentamente a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Adiós – dijo volteando rápidamente mientras yo me quede ahí mismo roja como un tomate

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Era un lugar oscuro… no se veía nada ni nadie, sentía como el viento frio chocaba contra mi rostro y hacia que me temblara todo el cuerpo… **_

_**Entonces lo escuche… **_

_**A mi padre entrar a la casa gritando como siempre… **_

_**Ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo que siempre mi madre nos sacaba al patio por las noches a mi hermano y a mí, para que mi padre no me viera y quisiera golpearme…**_

_**- ¡Maldita! ¿Dónde está el bastardo de tu hijo? – escuche a lo lejos… mi padre creía que mi madre lo había engañado… y que mi hermano no era hijo suyo, por eso todas las noches llegaba tomado y quería golpearlo…**_

_**¿Dónde estaba mi hermano? no lo sentía… no veía nada… todo era oscuro… **_

_**Hasta que escuche a lo lejos sus gritos, trate de correr tras él, pero llegue en el momento en que mi padre lo golpeaba… lo único que pude hacer fue abalanzarme contra mi hermano y cubrirlo con mi cuerpo… **_

_**Mientras sentía las patas que mi padre me daba escuchaba los llantos de mi madre…**_

Desperté con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, aun me dolían esos golpes… aun me duele el saber que mi madre odia a mi hermano porque mi padre nos corrió de casa por su culpa…

Me duele el saber…. que odio a mis padres…

- Eso no es malo – me dijo un día Hotaru mientras comíamos – No es malo odiar… al contrario, por lo menos tienes el coraje de hacerlo… - dijo con una leve sonrisa

Ya habían pasado semanas desde el día en el que se peleo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo me había dado cuenta que Yuno me odiaba por algo que aun no lograba averiguar…

- No me gusta estar en casa – comente sin pensar, Hotaru sonrió y volteo a verme

- ¿Qué te parece si vas a dormir a mi casa un día? – me pregunto… yo me sorprendí era la primera vez que alguien me ofrecía tal cosa…

No, la verdad era la primera vez que tenía una amiga…

- Gracias… - susurre mientras sentía como mis ojos se humedecían… A pesar del poco tiempo que teníamos juntas podía afirmar que Hotaru era mi mejor amiga…

Lástima que ella jamás me vio así…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Continuará**

**Cuarto capítulo . gracias por leer a Sakura Aldana (SAL- Chan ^^), Floor Sakura, Maiapop-chan, sakuraXmikan17,** **camilaflordeloto****, a Brenda y Fernanda por leer mi historia XD bueno espero que siga gustando**

**Nos leemos **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Idea original de Laura Aldana**

**Una historia más**

**Capitulo V**

Desde pequeña siempre odie estar sola… mis padres nunca me prestaban atención, me dedique a cuidar a mi hermano, sin embargo no era lo mismo.

– Buenos días –salude al entrar al salón, sin embargo nadie me devolvió el saludo

Camine hacia mi banca y sin decir ni una palabra saque un libro, si, es raro porque yo odio leer, pero este libro me lo regalo Hotaru la otra tarde, además… ¡Jamás creí que Dràcula fuera un libro!

- Oh ¿Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? –una voz me distrajo, voltee a ver a la persona dueña de esa voz y me encontré con la sonrisa burlona de Yuno, quien estaba acompañada de otra chica– Es ella hermana –me señalo con el dedo… que persona tan maleducada, bueno creo que ese no es el problema ahora

La otra chica fijo su mirada en mí, lo cual me provoco un escalofrió– Pero si eres la mascota de Hotaru –susurro la chica con una leve sonrisa, esperen ¿mascota?– ahora se porque andas detrás del primo –vi a lo lejos que Misaki llegaba corriendo

– No sé de qué me hablas –dije agachando la cabeza, tenía un mal presentimiento

– Esperen –trato de decir Misaki, pero al parecer la carrera que había tenido para llegar hasta acá, la había agotado – Yuno, tal vez porque es amiga de Hotaru, es amiga de Natsume… –pero Yuno la detuvo

– No la trates de defender, sabes muy bien que esta mustia es una ofrecida… –Bien, estaba a punto de contestarle, pero no me atreví, estaba sola y ellas era dos (claro sin contar a las demás chicas que iban entrando)

- Bueno eso da igual… –por fin hablo la hermana de Yuno– Solo te digo esto chiquilla, aléjate de Natsume… –sin darme cuenta tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo jalo con fuerza, grite por el dolor– ¿Crees que Hotaru te puede defender de todo? Si es así, estas equivocada, hasta ella tiene puntos débiles y por algo no se mete conmigo –jalando de mi cabello me puso de pie y me tiro al suelo, esta chica es muy fuerte… pero aun así no me soltó– No te metas conmigo mocosa –dijo tirando aun más fuerte de mi cabello

– Suéltala –grito Misaki empujando a la hermana de Yuno– Sumire, ella no sabía, además estoy segura que ya no se meterá en tu camino –la hermana de Yuno, Sumire soltó mi cabello

- No te metas conmigo –amenazo Sumire saliendo del salón mientras su hermana pequeña la seguía

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Misaki hincándose a lado mío, afirme con la cabeza, sin embargo un terrible miedo se apodero de mi.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Hotaru comiendo su pastel de chocolate, la verdad era que yo no le había dicho nada de lo que paso con Sumire en la entrada ¿Hotaru me defendería? es que… aun no somos MUY amigas y no creo que ella se arriesgue por mi… o ¿sí?

Negué con la cabeza y seguí comiendo lo que Hotaru había comprado para mí, pero la voz de una persona provoco que casi me atragantara con el emparedado, Hotaru llego rápidamente a mí y me dio unas "delicadas" palmaditas en la espalda

- ¿Le quieres sacar los pulmones? –regaño Natsume ofreciéndome un poco de agua, yo la tome, pero con miedo de que alguien lo viera cerca de mí, estaba segura que nadie me haría nada cuando estuviera cerca de Hotaru, pero… cuando ella estuviera lejos…

Una vez que me recupere Natsume se sentó a lado mío, pero rápidamente me senté junto a Hotaru y vi claramente como Natsume fruncía el ceño

- ¿Por qué te espantas siempre que trato de hablarte? –me pregunto con fastidio el chico de ojos color carmesí

- Es que ve tu cara pervertida… –se burlo Hotaru soltando una tremente carcajada… esperen ¿Hotaru? ¿Una carcajada? Me quede observándola mientras reía y al parecer no era una risa nada femenina

- Deja de reír, le das miedo –se burlo Natsume con una pequeña sonrisa, mi amiga pelinegra paro de reír de golpe para lanzar una mirada asesina a su primo, sin embargo yo comencé a reír

Amos me observaron con confusión– Es que… la risa de Hotaru… me da risa –trate de decir, pero de tanto reír no pude

- Por cierto –dijo Natsume cambiando de tema– me entere que estas saliendo con un chico de tercero –Hotaru frunció el ceño

- Como odio los chismes –se quejo mi amiga– Pues sí, es que darle de comer a la enana no es gratis –ambos la miramos confundidos– Pues ¿De dónde crees que salió el dinero para ese emparedado? –pregunto señalando mi comida

Entonces Hotaru tiene novios para conseguir comida, impactada voltee a ver a Natsume quien fruncía aun más su ceño, al parecer no le gusta esa idea

- Por fin los encuentro –dijo un chico rubio quien se sento a lado de Natsume

- Ya decía que faltaba algo –murmuro Hotaru con fastidio

- Hola Hotaru, también me da gusto verte –dijo sonriendo el chico de ojos azules, después volteo a verme y sonrió– Hola, mi nombre es Ruka –volvió a sonreí ¿Qué no le dolerá la cara de tanto sonreír?

- Mucho gusto –dije sonriendo, pero Natsume le lanzo un emparedado en la cara– ¿este bien? –pregunte acercándome a él, pero Natsume me lanzo un chicle que golpeo mi frente– auch –me queje sobando mi frente

Hotaru volvió a soltar una carcajada, mientras señalaba a su primo que tenía una mirada asesina, sonreí con nerviosismo cuando sus ojos color rubí se fijaron en mí, después de eso me di cuenta que mientras menos me acercara o hablara con Ruka, Natsume no me golpearía y Hotaru no reiría.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- ¿Estas segura que puedes ir? –pregunto Hotaru antes de que nos separáramos en la escuela, sonreí mientras asentía– Esta bien, entonces será este fin de semana –Susurro Hotaru para después dar la vuelta y alejarse con los dos chicos a lo lejos…

Regrese al salón, como siempre nadie me hablo ni volteo a verme, nuevamente me sentí sola ¿Seria obra de Yuno o Sumire? Trate de ya no pensar mas y deje que as horas pasaran, el sonido del timbre que anunciaba nuestra salida me alegro y decidí salir rápidamente del salón sin voltear a ver a nadie

Iba caminando por la calle, sin embargo una chica castaña que se encontraba sentada cerca del parque me llamo la atención y aun mas, cuando ella volteo hacia mi sonriendo, era de otra escuela ¿Cómo lo sabía? por su uniforme, decidi caminar aun mas rápido, dejando atrás a aquella castaña de cabello corto y lentes.

Quién diría que esa chica en un futuro me daría muchas respuestas.

**Continuará**

**Quinto capítulo . gracias por leer a Sakura Aldana (SAL- Chan ^^), Floor Sakura, Ivette-chan n.n,** **camilaflordeloto****, a Brenda y Fernanda por leer mi historia XD bueno espero que siga gustando**

**Nos leemos **


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Idea original de Laura Aldana**

**Una historia más**

**Capítulo VI**

Caminaba hacia la estación de autobuses, si no me daba prisa lo más probable es que Hotaru me dejara y adiós a mi gran fin de semana. Corrí por las calles con desesperación después de ver mi reloj y darme cuenta que ya solo faltaban 5 minutos, pero una persona provoco que me detuviera.

La mirada asesina que Hotaru tenía me desconcertó y me sorprendí al ver a la misma chica castaña y de lentes de hace unos días, ella no perdía su pequeña sonrisa. Me acerque lentamente a las dos chicas y fue cuando alcance a escuchar un poco de su conversación.

- Hay cosas que tienen que ser olvidadas –comento la chica castaña como si tratara de consolar a mi amiga pelinegra.

- ¡Tu jamás podrás comprenderme! –grito Hotaru dándole la espalda a la chica y fue cuando se percato de mi presencia– llegas tarde –me regaño mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a algún lado, no preste atención al camino porque mi mirada esta fija en la chica que dejábamos atrás.

- ¿Quién es ella? –pregunte como si no me importara, sin embargo Hotaru no me respondió.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Llegamos –dijo mi amiga al detenernos frete a una casa de dos pisos, con un aire lúgubre.

- ¿Aquí vives? –Pregunte mientras veía como Hotaru brincaba la barda que separaba la casa de la calle– Hotaru… parece como si estuvieras robando esta casa –comente con nerviosismo.

- Es que perdí mis llaves hace una semana… y mis padres no me han sacado otra copia –dijo antes de desaparecer del otro lado, a los pocos segundos reapareció por la puerta principal– Pasa, al parecer no hay nadie en casa –cuando entre, pude ver un patio pequeño y al final, una puerta azul claro, con una maseta a un lado, Hotaru se acerco a ella y saco algo debajo de ella– Es para abrir la puerta –comento señalando la llave y abriendo la puerta azul.

- Ya veo –comente con nerviosismo –Al entrar a la casa, con lo primero que me encontré fue con una foto de Hotaru cuando era pequeña– Es verdad, jamás he preguntado sobre tu familia… –me senté en uno de los sillones más cercanos, sin dejar de ver la foto.

- Vivo con mis padres y tengo un hermano mayor –comento, pero al parecer no es algo que le importe demasiado– ¿Y tú?

Suspire. La verdad no quería hablar de mi familia o lo que quedaba de ella– Vivo con mi madre y tengo un hermano menor, eso es todo… –Hotaru encogió los hombros no dándole mucha importancia.

Ahora que lo pienso esta es la primera vez que ambas platicamos de otra cosa que no sean nuestros gustos o cosas que hacemos en la escuela, por alguna razón me agrada esto, porque es la primera vez que alguien se interesa un poco más en mí.

Pasaron las horas, comimos y platicamos… sin embargo la familia de Hotaru no llegaba, estaba anocheciendo, pero no había señales de ella, así que decidí preguntar, pero al ver el rostro de mi amiga al responderme, me arrepentí de inmediato.

- Mis padres trabajan hasta tarde y mi hermano está en la escuela, se la pasa estudiando casi siempre –soledad, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Jamás se me ocurrió esto ¿Acoso Hotaru no se siente sola?– mejor vayamos a dormir.

Subimos las escaleras y tras una puerta blanca se encontraba la habitación de mi amiga, a primera vista, era un cuarto pequeño, pero tal vez era por los tres muebles que se encontraban allí, una cama grande se estaba en el rincón, donde había un ventanal enorme– Tienes muchos peluches –comente al acercarme a uno de los muebles. ¡Era verdad! Tenía un enorme mueble con repisas llenas de peluches en forma de perros, sin embargo, un pequeño lobo gris, no tan impresionante como los otros, se encontraba al centro.

- Este es muy bonito, a pesar de ser tan pequeño –comente, sin embargo ella solo me observo seriamente y se hecho en la cama mientras prendía el televisor.

- Si gustas puedes bañarte… ¿Trajiste ropa, verdad? –Asentí levemente– bien, el baño se encuentra al fondo del pasillo.

Sin decir una palabra saque mis cosas de la pequeña bolsa que traía e hice lo que ella me dijo, una vez que termine y entre nuevamente al cuarto, me encontré con una Hotaru comiendo helado, del cual me ofreció.

- ¿Cuántos años llevas viviendo en esta casa? –pregunte llevándome una cucharada de helado a la boca.

- Creo que 11 años, si no mal recuerdo –se puso de pie y se acerco a uno de los muebles– ¿Te gustaría ver una película? –dijo acercándome una caja de plástico, la cual tome y me sorprendí… eran películas de terror.

- A mi no me gustan este tipo de películas –sonreí con nerviosismo, pero escuche una risa burlona de parte de Hotaru.

- Esta bien –tomo nuevamente la caja y la metió al mueble, del cual saco una mas– ¿Qué tal estas? –pregunto, la caja tenía varias películas infantiles, sin embargo predominaban las películas basadas en perros…

Estoy empezando a sospechar que a Hotaru le gustan los perros.

Pero una película me llamo la atención– Toy Story –susurre, hace años que no veía esta película… la cual no me trae buenos recuerdos.

- ¿Quieres ver esta? –Hotaru tomo la película.

- ¿Por qué tienes películas infantiles? –pregunte, tratando de alejar mis recuerdos.

- Aunque no lo creas, también fui pequeña, tuve infancia, una no muy buena, pero la tuve –sonrió– Digamos que, a pesar de mi edad las sigo viendo, me gusta recordar algunos momentos de mi infancia –termino para después poner la película en su DVD.

Mientras veíamos la película, comencé a recordar varias cosas de mi infancia… cosas que no son muy buenas.

- ¿Te sucede algo? –pregunto Hotaru un poco inquieta quitando la película después de que terminara.

Me quede callada por un momento… ¿Qué podría decirle? Tenía miedo ¿De qué? no tengo ni la menor idea…o tal vez porque no pienso que Hotaru y yo seamos buenas amigas. Ese era otro de mis miedos ¿Realmente Hotaru me ve como su amiga?

"_Eres la mascota de Hotaru"_

Esa frase paso rápidamente por mi mente…

- Oye… –susurre– ¿Realmente me consideras como una amiga? –vi como Hotaru abría los ojos lentamente, al parecer fui demasiado directa

- Pues supongo que sí –contesto mientras me daba la espalda.

- ¿Tu mejor amiga? –Bien ahora sí que había metido la pata, Hotaru volteo rápidamente y al parecer estaba molesta ya que tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no pude evitar preguntarle eso, ya que para mí, ella si es mi mejor amiga, sin embargo…

- No.

Nuevamente me sentí sola.

- Ya veo –dije con una leve sonrisa, recogí los vasos y el tazón donde estaban las palomitas antes de que las comiéramos durante la película– voy a dejar esto en la cocina –pero antes de que saliera Hotaru me dijo.

- Eso no quiere decir que no seas una buena amiga, serias una buena hermana menor… –y por primera vez Hotaru sonrió, no con burla o con malicia… esta sonrisa era diferente

Me sentí feliz. Realmente tenía una amiga, no, tenía una hermana mayor, sonreí y así salí de la habitación.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pasaron las horas y justo antes de que Hotaru fuera a bañarse, llegaron sus padres. Los cuales no conocí ya que Hotaru me dijo que ya seria mañana, porque era muy tarde y lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

- ¿Dónde dormiré yo? –pregunte cuando Hotaru entro al cuarto

- Pues en la cama –contesto mientras se cepillaba el cabello

- ¿Y tú?

- Pues en la cama –bien ahora ya lo captaba, Hotaru sonrió– ¿Me crees capaz de hacerte algo? –pregunto burlándose, yo negué con la cabeza, no es que me fuera a hacer algo, si no que nunca había dormido con alguien ¿Qué tal y si ronco?

- Pues vamos –comento aventándose a la cama, yo hice lo mismo y al dejar caer mi cabeza en la almohada, me quede dormida…

_**Tenía 6 años, los acababa de cumplir un mes atrás, el día de mí cumpleaños número 6 mi madre con mucho esfuerzo me había comprado una muñeca de mi película favorita, Jessie, creo que ese era su nombre… **_

_**Todos los días dormía con ella. Me acompañaba a todos lados y claro, se la prestaba a mi pequeño hermano, quien apenas tenía 4 años de edad. **_

_**- Duerme –dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo de mi cuarto, yo hice lo que me pidió, cerré los ojos y me perdí en mis sueños. Pero, un sonido me sobresalto, salí de mi cama pero procure llevar a mi pequeña muñeca conmigo, mi hermano comenzó a llorar con desesperación, pero no hice caso y me dirigí a donde había escuchado el primer sonido.**_

_**Como desearía no haber ido ahí.**_

_**- Papá –susurre, él estaba de pie, mi madre estaba tirada cubriéndose el rostro, había poca sangre en la alfombra de la sala, mi padre insultaba a mi mamá y mi cuerpo, por culpa del frio o del miedo comenzó a temblar. **_

_**Vi claramente cuando mi padre pateo el vientre de mi mamá. Yo corrí a defenderla. Pero…**_

_**¿Cómo una niña de 6 años puede detener a un adulto?**_

_**Sentí como mi espalda chocaba fuertemente contra la pared, abrí los ojos y mi madre gritaba que me fuera, yo lo intente, pero… no encontraba mi muñeca, no estaba en mis manos… busque por todos lados y ahí está… en los pies de papá.**_

_**- ¿Quieres esto mocosa? –dijo mi padre, no hablaba muy bien, tomo a mi muñeca y con una fuerza impresionante le arranco la cabeza… mis lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, quería gritar y llorar, pero no podía por el miedo.**_

_**Tenía tanto miedo. Tanto. **_

_**Arrojo contra la pared donde estaba arrinconada los pedazos de mi muñeca destrozada… Tome los trozos y por primera vez venia a mí la sensación de querer golpear a alguien… Vi como mi padre se acercaba lentamente a mí y entonces… **_

- Oye –abrí los ojos rápidamente, con lo primero que me encontré fue con una Hotaru preocupada, quien me sostenía de mis hombros, toque mi rostro y se encontraba húmedo.

Lo comprendí todo.

Eso había pasado hace 9 años, fue la primera vez que vi como mi padre golpeaba a mi madre, comencé a llorar.

- Mikan –susurro Hotaru con tristeza.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, alguien me abrazo después de tener una pesadilla, me aferre a esa persona pensando que está, trataba de comprender mi dolor, que trataba de calmar mis malos recuerdos.

Sin embargo, fui una tonta al no pensar, que está persona también sufría.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Continuará**

**Sexto capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, pero ese estaba en parciales . me fue pésimo U.U. Antes de irme me gustaría agradecer a Sakura Aldana (prometo cerrar mis cuentas cuando use tu computadora ^^), Floor sakura, Maiapop-chan, camilaflordeloto, hina-chan y a Fer *-* **

**Por cierto, tal vez escriba casi igual a Sakura Aldana, querida Jessy, pero hasta que ELLA no me diga, no hare caso ^^, pero aun así gracias por tus comentarios XD**

**Nos leemos .**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Idea original de Laura Aldana**

**Una historia más**

**Capítulo VII**

- Cuando mi hermano nació mi padre decía que no era su hijo y fue cuando él comenzó a tomar y llegaba todas las noches a golpear a mi madre, pero con el tiempo, también a mi hermano, Keichi y a mí. – Dije a una Hotaru sorprendida, al parecer no se imaginaba una historia así – Con el tiempo mi papá encontró a una mejor mujer, nos corrió de la casa y así es como llegamos a esta ciudad – suspire con cansancio, era la primera vez que le contaba esto a alguien.

- Ya veo… ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu mamá? –pregunto Hotaru con la misma seriedad de siempre, yo sonreí.

- Es pésima –conteste– mi madre tiene la idea de que las mujeres solo servimos para atender a los maridos –vi claramente como Hotaru fruncía el ceño.

- Eso es estúpido –comento Hotaru recostándose en la cama, al parecer esas ideas le desagradan.- ¿Y tu… también piensas eso?

Negué con la cabeza y Hotaru sonrió- Me gustaría terminar una carrera, aunque no se que estudiar, sueño con que algún día viva sola con mi hermano. –sonreí tristemente.

Ya me había calmado, tan solo mis ojos rojos eran los únicos que delataban mi llanto. Cuando me separe de Hotaru y vi su pijama de perritos mojada, me había disculpado muchas veces, pero ella solamente se había concentrado en preguntarme por que estaba llorando, así que decidí contarle la historia de mi familia.

- Mi sueño… es ser maestra –dijo mi amiga pelinegra mientras fijaba su mirada en mi- Quiero terminar una carrera y después… alejarme de todos. Por eso… –iba a decir algo más pero volvió a cerrar la boca.

- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunte al ver su ceño fruncido.

- Estoy segura que llegaras muy lejos –susurro con una sonrisa amable- A pesar de todo… tú si eres fuerte, así que no tendré remordimientos. Pero quiero que recuerdes que te ayudare de alguna forma, hasta el día… -pero callo.

- ¿Qué día?

- No siempre las personas están juntas. –Contesto Hotaru dándome la espalda- Mejor hay que dormir- sugirió.

Yo asentí. Me acosté y cerré los ojos, pero después sentí como alguien dejaba caer su brazo sobre mí, abrazándome, no dije nada, ni siquiera me moví… era la primera vez que alguien me abrazaba mientras dormía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La falta de aire provoco que abriera los ojos y me encontré debajo de una Hotaru que aun dormía. ¿Cómo se había subido en mí? Trate de moverme, pero me fue imposible. Ella esta cruzada, es decir, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en mi estomago, mientras la demás colgaba de la cama. ¿Cómo puede dormir así?

- Hotaru –llame y moví a mi amiga, ella levanto la cabeza y fijo su mirada violeta en la mía.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto levantándose y sentándose, estaba a punto de contestar, pero ella me detuvo- es verdad, eres la enana –dijo con una sonrisa.

Infle mis cachetes, finiendo estar enojada, pero solo gane una sonrisa burlona de parte de mi amiga.- Hotaru bajen a desayunar –grito la madre de Hotaru al otro lado de la puerta. Así que rápidamente nos preparamos. Cuando bajamos me encontré con una escena bastante nostálgica. En la mesa de la cocina se encontraban no solo los padres de Hotaru, también su hermano mayor, un muchacho serio. Después de las debidas presentaciones nos dedicamos a comer.

- Hotaru no es muy habladora, es extraño que tengo una amiga tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? tranquila –comento la madre de Hotaru con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad, por lo natural siempre trae amigas locas, enojonas… -comenzó a enumerar el padre de la pelinegra, sin embargo ella y su hermano permanecieron en silencio. Después de desayunar regresamos a su cuarto.

- Tu hermano y tú… ¿no se llevan bien? –pregunte mientras veía a mi amiga guardar algo en una mochila… de perritos.

- Si, es solo que no nos gusta desperdiciar palabras –comento mientras me halaba hacia la salida- vamos, nos quedamos de ver con Natsume y su chicle rubio. –comento.

- ¿Chicle rubio?

- El tal Ruka… -contesto mientras cerraba la puerta y en el patio avisaba a su madre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminamos dos calles arriba después de dejar la casa de la pelinegra, para encontrarnos con una casa azul de dos pisos. Hotaru volvió a trepar la pared y después regreso para abrir la puerta- Nos pueden tachar de rateras –comente entrando a la casa, después de ver la cara de sorpresa de las vecinas, me detuve en seco- ¿Es legal? –pregunte con miedo.

- Anda vamos. –ordeno halando mi brazo nuevamente.

Cuando entramos a la casa por la puerta trasera gracias a un cordón que la abría fácilmente, subimos las escaleras rápidamente ya que mi amiga no me había dado tiempo de examinar la casa. Caminamos por el pasillo y después de pasar dos puertas llegamos a una color rosa… Hotaru sonrió.

- Aun no cambia el color. –sonrió con malicia.

Entramos a la habitación y me alarme al ver a la persona que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama- Natsume –susurre con miedo, estaba a punto de abandonar el cuarto, pero Hotaru me detuvo- si nos ve aquí nos mata –me defendí forcejeando con mi amiga.

- No es la primera vez, no se enoja. –aseguro mi amiga. Suspire con fastidio mientras me resignaba, no iba a dejar a mi amiga.

Ella saco de su mochila una pequeña muñeca y se volteo hacia mi- Toma –dijo ofreciéndome un celular- manda un mensaje al chicle rubio y dile que lo vemos en una hora en casa de Natsume –tome el aparato y si… era el celular de Natsume ¿Cuándo lo había tomado? Hotaru sería una buena ladrona.

Antes de hacer lo que me dijo, me quede sorprendida con lo que mi amiga haría… recostaba la muñeca alado del pelinegro y hacia que él la abrazara… Saco su celular y el Flash provoco que el chico abriera sus ojos… pero al segundo Flash vi claramente como fruncía el ceño.

Estábamos muertas.

Hotaru retrocedió y guardo el celular en el interior de su blusa. Yo mande el mensaje antes de que Natsume se levantara y tirara a la muñeca por la ventana. Hotaru frunció el ceño.- Era de Mikan –mintió. Natsume volteo a verme y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Salió de su cama y se fue corriendo de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? –pregunte, ella solo me contesto:

- No quería ir a recogerla, si le decía eso, él mismo iría por ella. –Su sonrisa me desconcertó y me sonrojo… ya sabía a dónde iba esto… pero yo a Natsume, no… ¿o sí?

Cuando regreso me dio la muñeca, mas no me vio a la cara- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto sentándose en la cama. –No hace falta que te pregunte como entraste, porque ya me lo imagino.

- ¿Vamos a la feria? –pregunto Hotaru con una leve sonrisa, pero el pelinegro negó.

- Mira… después de lo que hiciste con la pintura de la puerta de mi cuarto, he estado juntando dinero para una nueva y por cierto alejarla de tus manos de estomago… así que no tengo ni un centavo. –Finalizo mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello azabache.

- Sabia que dirías eso… -Susurro Hotaru, para después sacar su celular, el pelinegro se horrorizo por la foto, trato de arrebatarle el aparato, pero no lo logro ya que Hotaru rápidamente lo guardo nuevamente entre sus ropas.

- No me retes Hotaru –dijo el pelinegro acercándose peligrosamente a Hotaru, pero ella volteo hacia mí.

- Tú qué dices Mikan ¿quieres ir? –dijo Hotaru, para darle a entender al pelinegro que aun estaba allí. Yo asentí, pocas veces iba a una feria o parque de diversiones.

El pelinegro suspiro- Esta bien, déjame llamar a Ruka…

- Ya viene en camino –contesto mi amiga con una sonrisa. El pelinegro bufo y después yo le entrega su celular… entro al baño y nosotras lo esperamos en la habitación.

Después de unos minutos el regreso y busco entre su ropa- Esperen abajo o también quieren ver cómo me cambio –dijo el pelinegro.

- A mi no, pero tal vez a esta enana si –los colores subieron a mi rostro ¿Qué demonios decía Hotaru?

- Si ella no me lo pide, no lo tomare en serio –antes de que siguieran con ese juego, salí del cuarto como un tomate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Y su familia? –pregunte a Hotaru cuando estábamos en la sala.

- Esta en casa de una de nuestras tías… solo vive con su hermana y madre… Mi tío murió hace unos años. –Comento Hotaru con indiferencia.

A los pocos minutos llego Ruka con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.- Buenos días Mikan –me saludo con una beso en la mejilla el cual termino por sonrojar mi rostro.

- Si te ve te mata –comento Hotaru echada en el sofá.

- También me da gusto verte Hotaru –comento el rubio con una sonrisa forzada. Iba a preguntar a Ruka donde vivía y esas cosas pero cuando el pelinegro entro a la sala, decidí guardar silencio.- Vamos –dijo de mal humor.

- ¿Ahora con que te chantajeo? –pregunto el rubio a su amigo.

- Una foto… -susurro Natsume. Y así los cuatro nos dirigimos al parque.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Pero… -trate de rogar.

- Vamos Mikan, solo es para dos personas, no te puedo llevar en las piernas –comento Hotaru con fastidio.

- Entonces que Ruka vaya con Natsume… y tu conmigo –sugerí con nerviosismo, mi amiga no me haría subir a la Rueda de la fortuna con Natsume… ¿No era tan malvada o sí? Solo me había negado a darle de mi helado, era mío, además, ella ya se había acabado el suyo.

¡No era justo!

- Creo que Mikan tiene razón –defendió Ruka, pero la mirada asesina de Hotaru lo calló.

- No seas tan niña, no muerde… -señalo a un malhumorado Natsume- Y si lo hace… no te preocupes no tiene rabia. –Me guiño un ojo.

- Pero…

- Me largo. –dijo Natsume enojado, pero Hotaru nuevamente saco su celular. Entonces el decidió regresar.

- Pero Ruka ni te cae bien, le dices chicle rubio –use mi última arma. Ruka lanzo una mirada asesina a mi amiga, pero ella ni le prestó atención.

- Por eso… hoy me levante con ganas de conocer hasta a los mas idiotas. –razono mi amiga.

- ¡Oye! –la regaño el rubio. Pero fue literalmente arrastrado por mi amiga mientras subían al juego- Natsume sálvame –pidió el pobre. Pero Natsume solo le dedico una sonrisa.

La altura provoco que los perdiera de vista y nuevamente me puse nerviosa, subimos al juego y estábamos frente a frente… Natsume no me quitaba la mirada de encima.- Tu pudiste evitar esto. –comento Natsume con fastidio.

Yo levante la mirada y lo encontré con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- Bueno… es que… -¿Qué le iba a decir? "Es que solo me hacia la difícil, en realidad si quería subir contigo" No. Eso jamás. Natsume me gustaba (tenia que admitirlo) pero ¿Y si me rechazaba? Lo que Hotaru habia insinuado antes no me daba confianza.

- Que más da. Solo espero que termine pronto. –comento volteando hacia otro lado.

Yo me quede callada. No sabía que decir, ni hacer. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y juraba que mi rostro estaba enrojecido. Para mí esa vuelta fue una tortura, cuando por fin tocamos tierra pude espirar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo… Hotaru ni Ruka estaban cerca.

No puede ser.

- Esa tonta. ¿Qué es lo que planea? –dijo un molesto Natsume, y estaba con él. ¿Qué demonios planeaba Hotaru?

- Vamos a buscarlos –pedí. Natsume asintió.

Caminamos por todo el parque, pero no encontramos rastro de ninguno. Sin embargo cuando nos acercamos a un puesto de comida, mi estomago gruño, me sonroje esperando y rogando que Natsume no lo hubiera escuchado ya que iba enfrente de mí. Pero me equivoque. Si había escuchado.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? –ofreció, yo negué con la cabeza. – Vamos –dijo tomándome de la mano y acercándome al puesto. Bien si antes estaba mal, ahora al sentir la calidez de su mano, estaba peor.

Pidió por mí, y yo solo me dedique a observarlo.- No hacía falta –dije después de sentarnos en una banca cercana.

- Me chantajearon para esto ¿no? –yo negué rápidamente.

- Yo no sabía lo que haría –pero él comenzó a reír.

- Te creo –dijo con una sonrisa- esa chica nunca cuenta sus planes, desde que éramos pequeños ha hecho lo mismo.

Después de comer retomamos nuestra búsqueda pero sin éxito. Natsume me dijo que para no desperdiciar el dinero que disfrutáramos, tal vez y nos los encontrábamos. Llamamos a sus celulares, pero jamás contestaron.

Me subí a varios juegos con Natsume y con el tiempo ya me había acostumbrado a su cercanía y que me tomara de la mano, para que no me perdiera, argumentando que era demasiado pequeña y me perdería. Tal vez esto era lo más cercano a una cita, pero tomando en cuenta que esta, era una muy peculiar.

- Ya se está haciendo tarde –comente.

- Es verdad. ¿Dónde estarán? – Pero el sonido del celular nos tranquilizo - ¿Qué paso? –contesto el pelinegro- Esta bien yo le digo –corto la llamada- dice Hotaru que subió a Ruka a la montaña rusa donde te ponen de cabeza –la señalo a lo lejos- Y el pobre al bajar se puso mal, así que lo llevo a su casa antes… -suspiro- Esa Hotaru sabe que Ruka odia la adrenalina.

- Ya veo… en esa caso me voy –Estaba a punto de irme, pero el pelinegro me detuvo.

- Dijo que te esperaba en su casa. Yo te llevo. –se ofreció… bien mi corazón esta alocado y las malditas mariposas no paraban de moverse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Hotaru. Yo di media vuelta para quedar frente a frente del pelinegro – Gracias por traerme –dije con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- De nada –contesto Natsume con una tierna sonrisa, logrando que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar con rapidez. Desvié la vista, sin embargo la mano de Natsume que sostuvo mi brazo, logro que volviera mi vista a él.- ¿Qué sucede…? –no logre terminar mi pregunta ya que los labios de Natsume me callaron.

Después de unos segundos, se alejo de mí con una sonrisa en los labios.- Nos vemos el lunes a la escuela –murmuro para después dar media vuelta, pero lo detuve.

- Natsume… entonces esto significa que tú y yo… -trate de decir, pero la sonrisa del pelinegro me distrajo.

- Claro… - contesto para después seguir su camino. Entre contenta a la casa de mi amiga, sin embargo ella se encontraba en el jardín.

- Me debes una –susurro mientras me invitaba a pasar.

- Gracias –dije con una sonrisa, pero ninguna de las dos nos percatamos que alguien nos observaba del otro lado de la calle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continuará**

**Séptimo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, es que estoy a dos semanas de terminar mi cuarto semestre de bachillerato, me gustaría agradecer a Sakura Aldana, camilaflordeloto y a Diana Carolina H.F, por comentar. Por cierto gracias a Esmeralda que le dice que le encanta esta historia. **


	9. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Idea original de Laura Aldana**

**Una historia más**

**Capítulo VIII**

- Me voy –anuncie mientras cruzaba la puerta principal de mi casa, después del gran fin de semana que pase en la casa de Hotaru ya era lunes y tenía que asistir a la escuela, por alguna razón esa idea ya no me desagradaba como antes.

Caminaba alegremente por la calle y a lo lejos pude apreciar a Hotaru quien caminaba tan distraídamente como siempre.- Hotaru –Llame a mi amiga, ella volteo y me sonrió- Fue muy divertido estar en tu casa estos dos días, gracias –dije con una gran sonrisa.

- Esperamos que se repita –Respondió, pero al parecer no le tomo mucha importancia.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la escuela, estaba un poco incomoda ya que Hotaru al parecer no tenía muchos ánimos… Cuando por fin cruzamos la puerta de la escuela ella se detuvo justo frente a mi- Hoy no podemos vernos durante el descanso… -murmuro para después dar la media vuelta. Yo me quede ahí, de pie… ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Estaba a punto de detener a mi amiga, pero el brazo de una persona atrapándome por la cintura me distrajo. Di un pequeño grito, pero al ver de quien se trataba sonreí como tonta. Si, el amor no hace tontas.

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Natsume con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- A ningún lado –respondí con un leve sonrojo. Después me dio un beso, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero lo comprendía ya que si algún maestro nos sorprendía, nos castigaría. Cuando aparte mi mirada del pelinegro y la fije en las personas que nos rodeaban mi sonrojo aumento ya que todos nos veían fijamente y mas las chicas, quienes no tenían una cara muy amigable.

- Nos vemos en el descanso –susurro en mi oído, para después seguir su camino hacia el interior de la escuela. Me quede ahí, como tonta viendo como él se marchaba.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi salón, me di cuenta de que todo seguía igual, todos mis compañeros seguían sin dirigirme ni una palabra, me senté en mi sitio y comencé a revisar los apuntes de la clase anterior, matemáticas era la materia con la que comenzaría la semana.

Sin embargo la risa tonta que soltó Yuno una vez que entro al salón me distrajo, voltee hacia ella y ahí estaba ella, con sus amigas y Misaki a su lado.

Decidí ignorarlas porque era obvio que se reían y hablaban de mi, además ellas era como 5 y yo estaba completamente sola, las peleas no eran lo mío, si, lo sé, soy una cobarde, tal vez es por eso que admiro a Hotaru.

Seguí revisando mi cuaderno, pero un recuerdo llego a mi mente… se suponía que yo no tenía que acercarme a Natsume… ahora el pelinegro y yo éramos novios… eso quería decir que…

Me tense de inmediato, por alguna razón presentía lo que haría Yuno, o mejor dicho su hermana. Decidí tranquilizarme, no podían hacerme nada ya que Hotaru estaría conmigo… o ¿no? Entonces recordé… Hotaru hoy no estaría conmigo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez que las clases terminaron y al ver a Yuno acercarse a mi asiento, decidí salir lo más rápido posible, lográndolo, ya que en pocos minutos me encontraba en el lugar donde siempre me encontraba con Hotaru.

- Mikan –llamaron detrás de mí, di un pequeño salto para después tratar de defenderme, pero al ver de quien se trataba me tranquilice.

- Ruka –susurre mientras respiraba con tranquilidad, para después sonreírle- No sabes cómo me alegra saber que eres tu –comente.

- ¿Te alegra verme? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa. Yo asentí pero un ligero golpe en la cabeza me distrajo, gire sobre mis talones para encontrarme con una furiosa mirada carmesí.

- Te estuve buscando –dijo para después abrazarme posesivamente por la cintura atrayéndome a él.- Fui a tu salón –comento mientras tomaba mi mano.

- Es que… yo… bueno… tenía que salir rápido –comente con nerviosismo. Natsume sonrió y fijo su mirada en el chico rubio que me acompañaba.

- Pensé que estarías en la biblioteca –Note un poco de disgusto en su voz.

- Iba para allá, pero me encontré a Mikan, se veía un poco nerviosa así que vine a verla –contesto Ruka con sorpresa.- ¿Ustedes son…?

- Si –se apresuro a contestar Natsume. Yo me sonroje, pero la mirada que ahora tenía Ruka me hizo sentir mal por un momento ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… entonces me iré… tengo algunas cosas que hacer -comento mientras daba media vuelta y desaparecía gracias a la distancia.

- No entiendo –Murmure. Era extraña toda la situación que se dio, vi a Natsume sentarse en el pasto pero sin quitarme la mirada de encima, me senté a su lado y ambos permanecimos en silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Natsume al verme tan callada.

- Nada… Solo me preguntaba dónde estaría Hotaru –Mentí, ya que en lo que realmente pensaba era en la actitud de Ruka. Natsume se acerco a mí y volvió a abrazarme.

- No la he visto –contesto para después besarme. Me deje llevar por él, nunca había tenido novio, así que eran las primeras veces que alguien me besaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Me esperaras? –Susurro Natsume en mi oído una vez que llegamos a mi salón, yo asentí y frente a todos me dio un beso en la mejilla, tenía que admitir que me sentía en las nubes, pero la mirada asesina de Yuno me llevo de nuevo a tocar tierra.

Natsume se despidió de mi y fue a su salón, entre al mío mientras tenía mi mirada fija en el piso, me senté en mi lugar solo con una idea, encontrar a Hotaru, algo me decía que esto se pondría peor. Además, esperar a Natsume en la salida no había sido buena idea.

Después de unas horas tocaron el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la escuela, por ese día, cuando el maestro salió del salón, comencé a guardar mis cosas, pero la mano de Yuno me lo impidió.- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –pregunto con una sonrisa. Me zafe de su agarre e ignorándola, seguí guardando mis cosas con rapidez. Voltee simuladamente hacia mis demás compañeros y ya no había nadie, a excepción de las amigas de Yuno.

Tome mi mochila pero Yuno me detuvo arrebatándomela- No me ignores –grito, bien ya estaba más que espantada. Iba a recoger mi mochila del suelo, pero ella me lo impidió cuando me empujo contra las bancas vacías de mis demás compañeros.

- ¡Ah! –grite, esperando que alguien me escuchara, pero no fue así.

- Mi hermana ya te había avisado… ella no tardara en llegar –comento Yuno mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

- Yo no les he hecho nada… ¿Por qué me tratan así? –dijo con la voz entre cortaba, quería llorar porque tenía mucho miedo ¡Esto jamás me había pasado a mí! Voltee a ver a Misaki, pero ella solo me miraba con preocupación.

- Primero, por lo de Natsume, pero al parecer mi hermana te tiene cierto rencor… -sonrió, "¡Bruja!" pensé porque era obvio que no se lo iba a decir. Me puse de pie sin apartar la mirada de mi querida compañera. Me dolía el cuerpo y probablemente me había lastimado el codo, ya que no me dejaba de punzar.

"Hotaru" pensé con ganas de llorar ¿Qué haría ella en esta situación? Estaba segura que nunca la hubieran empujado, al contrario, Hotaru ya las estuviera golpeando. Lo malo era que no solo era una… - Yo jamás les he hecho nada –dijo viendo con seriedad a Yuno.

- Lamento llegar tarde –Ambas volteamos hacia la puerta y si, allí estaba Sumire, lo único que me quedaba era rezar para que alguien viniera por mi.- ¿Tienes miedo? –comento Sumire acercándose a mí. ¡Claro que lo tenía! ¡¿Cómo no iba a tener miedo?! Retrocedí uno pasos pero una banca me lo impidió.- Aun no entiendo… ¿Qué te ven tanto Natsume como Hotaru? No eres inteligente y eres una cobarde.- Se burlo mientras se acercaba mas a mí.

- No te acerques –sabia perfectamente que no me haría caso.

- Me pregunto qué haría Hotaru al ver a su amiguita con una pequeña marca en su rostro.- Dijo mientras me tomaba del cabello. "Hotaru" volví a pensar… - Pero que lastima que ella no está en la escuela, probablemente este peleando con alguien más…

Sentí como me empujaba nuevamente hacia las bancas, esta vez no pude cubrirme y sentí como mi frente se golpeaba con la paleta de una de ellas. Caí completamente al suelo, Sumire se subió encima de mí para darme un par de bofetadas. Después coloco sus piernas sobre mis brazos, lastimándome- Me pregunto… ¿Cómo te veras con el cabello corto? ¿Le seguirás gustando a Natsume? –Me espante cuando vi claramente que ella tenía unas tijeras en su mano derecha, quería gritar… pero seguramente las demás no dejarían que alguien se metiera.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando las tijeras se fueron acercando a mi cabellera, pero de la nada el peso de Sumire se esfumo. Abrí los ojos y quien me levantaba era un Natsume con el ceño fruncido.- Mikan ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se veía preocupado, fue entonces cuando comencé a llorar. Me aferre a él, mientras seguía temblando…

Cuando logre calmarme Natsume me levanto y salimos del salón, había pocos alumnos en la entrada, no vi hacia atrás, no quería saber nada, solo salir de allí.- Mikan –me llamo Ruka quien venía corriendo hacia nosotros.- Estas sangrando –dijo espantado sacando un pañuelo.

Cuando salimos de la escuela, ambos me sentaron en una banca, al poco rato me di cuenta que era la misma banca donde había visto a aquella chica con lentes. Natsume trataba de acomodar mi despeinado cabello mientras limpiaba mi herida en la frente.- Maldita, me las va a pagar –estaba furioso.

- No es nada –fingí una sonrisa, podía sentir como mis manos aun temblaban.

- No te hagas la fuerte –dijo un sonriente Ruka mientras me daba un poco de agua y trataba de limpiar mis heridas con la ayuda de Natsume. Yo aun tenia la mirada fija en el piso y fue cuando note mi mochila a lado de la banca, probablemente Natsume la había tomado.- Natsume vio que no salías… por eso fuimos a tu salón y cuando vimos a Sumire, pensamos lo peor –comenzó a narrar Ruka.

- Ya veo… -murmure sin ánimos… quería llegar a mi casa… solo quería eso, pero una voz provoco que todos volteáramos.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? –Estaba enojada, probablemente más que Natsume. Sus ojos violetas rápidamente viajaron a mi frente y frunció aun más el ceño. Llevaba el suéter de la escuela en una mano, tenia los dos primeros botones de su blusa abiertos, el cabello ligeramente despeinado y la respiración agitada.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto un malhumorado Natsume- Estabas con Sayuri ¿Verdad? –dijo al notar un raspón en su rodilla.

- Eso es lo de menos… ¿Quién te golpeo? –dijo Hotaru acercándose a mí, veía perfectamente como ambas manos estaban hechas puño. Yo permanecí callada, no quería que este problema se hiciera más grande.

- Fue Sumire –contesto Ruka, yo voltee a verlo, pero él jamás me vio.- Si no hacemos algo, ella jamás te dejara en paz –comento tratando de disculparse y probablemente tenia razón.

- Hace días, ella me había amenazado… -comente comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?! –Me grito Hotaru con enojo.- Mira como te dejo… pudo haber sido peor, si no fuera por ellos… tu… - Se sentó a mi lado y yo seguía llorando. Natsume y Ruka ya habían terminado de limpiar mi herida y ahora se encontraban frente a nosotras. Hotaru suspiro para después abrazarme, me sentí un poco más tranquila, además, no paso desapercibido para mí el leve temblor que tenía el cuerpo de ella, tal vez era el coraje que tenia… - Me las va a pagar… -susurro mientras se separaba de mi y pasaba su mano por mi frente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Siempre supe que de una u otra forma ella me defendería, que en ella podía confiar plenamente, que si alguna vez tenía ganas de llorar solo tenía que ir a su lado y ella me abrazaría, me diría que golpearía a quien me hubiese hecho llorar y después me compraría un helado de chocolate solo para verme sonreír._

_Y eso hacía._

_Sonreía._

_Ella no podía sonreír… entonces yo iba a sonreír por ella, ella no podía llorar… entonces yo lo haría, ella no podía enojarse con libertad… entonces para eso estaba yo. _

_Sin darme cuenta solo me había vuelto un reemplazo de aquella persona que ella tanto aprecio. Ella veía en mí a aquella persona, solo eso._

_Ahora que tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar y de aferrarme a algo… ¿Dónde estaba ella? _

**Continuará.**

**Capitulo ocho, **espero que la historia sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a **Diana Carolina H.F, camilaflordeloto, Sakura Aldana, sakuraXmikan17, Maiapop-chan y Floor Sakura. Se que actualice muy rápido, es que he estado sin nada que hacer, por eso me puse a actualizar… Gracias a Nee-san que siempre está ahí para ayudarme en mis tareas XD por eso he avanzado mucho en mis estudios.**

**Por cierto, esta historia terminara en el capítulo 12, sí; ya se viene el final y en ese capítulo aclarare todo acerca de esta historia, ya que como muchas lo ven es una historia real, la mayoría :D**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
